Fantasy and reality fight
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Songfic from the song Someone Wake Me Up by The Veronicas, Songfics about Leah and Sam, and what Leah really thinks when she thinks about Sam and Emily together. S/L S/E


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or this song.**

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)_

I couldn't believe it. He told me that he'd never leave me. And because of the years we'd spent together, I'd believed him. But then _she _came and he just left me as if I was nothing.

I sound bitter. But I truly loved Sam with my everything. My heart, my soul, my body, my every fiber. And he just threw me to the side like a discarded trash bag. That's love for you.

_My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)_

I think what made it worse was the fact that I trusted Emily. She was my best friend, I had had a bond with her so strong we felt like sisters.

Past tense of course.

But, what was worse was that now I had to see Emily's face in my head everyday and almost idolise her because of Sam's feelings towards her. I think he was trying to make me feel pain.

_Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined_

I loved him with everything I had, I never left him, I was always there for him when he needed me. I was his Lee-lee. Well, was means past tense.

I knew it technically wasn't his fault, it was probably my fault, not being right and everything, I was in love with him and he imprinted on someone else. Life can be depressing.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

I felt like I was in a perpetual nightmare. My only reason for life was Sam, and now, he didn't love me. There were no feelings for me apart from anger when I brought up things to make the other members of the pack hate me.

After all, hatred is as passionate as love. The fine line between love and hate was where I stood. Did I still love Sam? Or did I hate him for leaving me?

_Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

Sometimes I wished that everything bad that had happened between me and Sam would melt away and end up a dream, that I could be shaken awake instead of being left here to rot.

But I knew too well. It wasn't a dream. Monsters were real, I was a monster in some eyes, and you know what? I wasn't. I was just a broken heart.

_I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)_

I would never tell anyone this, but I had a box under my bed that kept all the memories of me and Sam, I made sure never to think about it while I was a wolf. If that got out, he'd freak and probably come and take them away. And because of stupid pack rules, I'd have to let him.

Every now and then I'd go through the box and pick something of Sam's out. One thing I loved was a shirt he left here once. I never let him take it back, I kept it for myself. It still smelled like him. I smiled at the memories.

_Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight_

I'm sure the pack thought I gave them the memories because I was trying to annoy them. I wasn't. Better to seem strong with anger than weak with suffering.

It was harder because they could see into my mind, that's why I annoyed them with all the thoughts, I made them, _him_, suffer instead of me.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

Maybe I was petty. The others hadn't done anything to me. But the only way I could get to Sam was through his pack. To be a bitter werewolf. I was weak to attack him through his pack, but what else could I do? If I hurt Emily I could never forgive myself, even though I loathed her, she was family.

_Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

I wasn't able to apologise. I didn't feel like I had anything to apologise for, after all, Sam never apologised to me. He locked eyes on Emily and that was it. I was a memory. I was the past, and she was the present and future.

The lovely couple, the mauler and the mauled. The once beautiful and the forever beast.

Not nice things to say, but it was the truth.

_Someone wake me up _

_Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life _

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)_

So many things annoyed me about Sam. He thought that everything was in the past with us, that I was nothing but one of his little cronies. That was another reason I made it harder for him, even though I couldn't refuse an order, I could still make things tense.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

And now I was what some people would call the lone wolf. Ironic isn't it? I was a freaky wolf girl and I was insanely lonely.

_oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside _

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up_

But even with all the hate I had for Sam, I knew that I'd always love him with all my heart, and even if he didn't want it, he owned my heart, my soul and my every fiber.

**A.N.- Ok I don't understand why three out of my four one-shot songfics are by the same band. I guess I can relate Twilight to twins lol. I'm very very sleepy. It's 06.50 and I've started college. So let's talk about the songfic lol. I like it. I just wanted to show how Leah in my eyes isn't a bad guy because she wants to be, but she just doesn't want to seem weak, you know?**

**Playlist**

**Someone Wake Me Up- The Veronicas**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this and to answer your question Kads, it was funny watching people stack crates and climb on them while I was in charge of their safety, apart from when we had the crates 14 high and they almost all came crashing down on me._


End file.
